


I Know

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu





	I Know

Nino stood in front of his door, a hand holding the door while talking to Sho, "Really, Sho kun, I'm alright. Now could you please tell J to stop making a fuss about it and prevent Aiba chan from worrying over me? It would be a mess if he's worried too."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sho asked again for the n-th time.

Nino sighed. He was really not in the mood for facing Sho in his motherly mode.  
"I'm sure. Now let me sleep, okay? You too, take a rest," he said while pushing Sho away from his door.

Sho threw his worried glance but he stepped back, "If you need anything-"

"I'll let you know," Nino completed the sentence, "Good night, Sho kun."

"Night," Sho replied then turned to walk away.

Nino sighed again and stepped inside his room.  
He was about to close the door when a hand grabbed it. Nino looked up, it was Ohno.  
"Oh, not you too," Nino said in a half-hearted frustrated tone. Ohno didn't show any hint of worry earlier and he's the only one Nino hoped would be. Now that Ohno finally showed up, Nino felt a weird mix of upset and joy.

Ohno just smiled and entered the room.

Nino closed the door and folded his arms in front of his chest, "I'm going to sleep, Oh chan. I'm alright, if that's what you want to ask."

Ohno shook his head and carefully enveloped Nino with his hug.

Nino froze.  
"What's this?"

"Whatever you want it to," Ohno answered shortly.

Nino was stunned by the answer. There's an unspoken understanding in those words. It was like Ohno could see right through him, but he opted to let Nino choose what to do instead of pushing or asking.  
He just knew without being told and he was there without being asked. For Nino. _His_ Nino.

Nino took his defeat. He knew he couldn't hide anything from his lover. Not that he wanted to, anyway.  
He leaned his forehead to Ohno's shoulder and hugged back, "It hurts."

"Hm," Ohno gave an acknowledging hum.

"It hurts like a bitch," Nino cursed.

"I know."

"All I want to do is sleep but J keeps fretting and Sho keeps asking like a good mother he was. And thank God Aiba chan is still partially unaware of this," Nino spilled everything.

"Hm."

"And now I don't even know how should I sleep because it really hurts like a bitch."

"Hm," Ohno rubbed Nino's back and slowly lifted Nino up by supporting Nino's thighs on his arms.

"I don't want to be a burden. We still have to perform tomorrow. But it really hurts," Nino clutched tighter to Ohno as his body was no longer touching the ground.

Ohno carried Nino closer to the bed, "I know."

"I'm glad that they care about me, really. But I don't want them to be worried and I want my sleep. Besides, they really need to sleep too, right?"

"Hm," Ohno answered with a hum again.  
He slowly sat down on Nino's bed and slid further to the bed with Nino was still on top of him.

"But it hurts," Nino buried his face as his voice turned into something that sounded like a whining five-years-old, "I hate it when it hurts."

"I know," Ohno said while lying down to the bed, bringing Nino's body together with his and placing his head on the pillow.  
Ohno moved his arms to circle Nino's neck, giving the younger a tight hug, "Does it hurt to sleep like this?"

Nino straightened his legs and hugged Ohno tighter. His whole body was on top of Ohno's in a comfortable way, just like how they did once when Nino was sick during their tour a long time ago.  
There was still a little stinging pain on his lower back, but it was much better so he answered, "No."

"Then, shall we sleep?" Ohno asked. His face was so close to Nino's that a mere whisper was enough.

"Yeah," Nino answered.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, then Nino suddenly said, "I love you, Oh chan."

"I know."


End file.
